The Inevitables
by attackonfictions
Summary: Krista Lenz was ready for the best summer of her life; but when her mom tells her that she'll have to work at a summer job to pay for her housing costs, that summer dream fades. Things get worse when she hates her co-worker, Ymir. But she learns that maybe they can get along better than she thought.
1. Prologue

I never believed people when they said that life is a miracle. It can be if you look at it at the right angle, but most of the time, it's kind of just there. It's something we experience and live but we never really step back and look at it. The way I see it, life isn't a miracle. You kind of start it out without a say when your parents just go at it. You can be put into the world and taken out just as quickly depending on who your card dealer is.

The greatest way to live is to be your own card dealer. It's like, "Hey, I can give myself all of the aces and all of the Kings and all of the Queens." But we never get to be our own card dealer. All of the card dealers in life are shitty, and they always give us shitty cards. Once in awhile, we'll pull an ace. But then the guy across from you has two aces, and you lose again. So yeah, life's no miracle. At least, it wasn't until I met a real legitimate miracle named Ymir.


	2. Part 1: Hatred

Every shitty day starts out with a shitty person. But in this case, I was the shitty person to start out my shitty day. Because it was finals week and even after 3 years of high school I still had not learned how to manage my time. So as it happened, I stayed up until 2 am on my last school day of my junior year in high school studying for a pre-calculus exam I was doomed to fail.

I rolled out of bed, in the most literal manner possible. Since I was a female and this was the last day before summer, I took it upon myself to look at least a little bit like I tried. After a morning full of brushing my hair and my teeth, and throwing on something that wasn't my normal jeans and sweatshirt, I finally ended up downstairs spooning Froot Loops faster than I thought humanly possible.

In the middle of cramming a spoonful of Loops in my mouth, my mom walked in ready for work. "Good morning, Christa. You look nice today."

I hoped she could understand the mumbled "thank you" spoken through my full mouth. After one more rushed spoonful of Froot Loops, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and left the house. One Day More from the musical Les Miserables played in my car on the way to school because, hey, why not? One day more until I start what will be the greatest summer of my life.

I was determined to have the best summer ever. And when I say the best summer ever, I mean that I would have people to hang out with and places to be.

I guess I just wanted the greatest summer ever to lead up to the greatest school year ever and beyond. My senior year was going to be awesome. And not just because it was senior year and everyone loves senior year, but because college was finally set in stone.

I had been recently accepted into Sina University, only about 25 miles away from the town where I lived now. Sina was a prestigious and well-named university, so I was absolutely thrilled when I was accepted. I wanted to attend art school there, and I don't even know what I would have done if I hadn't been accepted.

I snapped back into reality when I saw the sign for the school. As I turned into the junior parking lot, I heard a group of kids around a car playing 'The Final Countdown'. Hell yeah. I could practically smell summer around the corner. It smelled like cheap sunscreen and the Sun. I don't know what the Sun smells like, but it was a nice smell.

I checked my phone to see the time. 7:21. I had about 9 minutes until my pre-calc exam, so I just sat on the hood of my car with my textbook, trying to memorize formulas until I heard the bell.

Once it rang, I sighed and slipped my book back into my bag, and sluggishly started making my way to class. About halfway through the hallway, I felt two arms that smelled pretty damn sweaty enclose around me, pulling me into an equally strong and sweaty body. "Ew, Reiner! Did you go for a run this morning?"

I felt his deep chuckle rumble through his chest. "Is it that obvious?" He released my with another small laugh, and I spun around to face him, failing to hide my grin.

"Yeah, it is. You stink. You should probably shower before coming to school." I poked him jokingly in the chest, which I often called his moobs. He denied that they were in fact man boobs, but come on; they were totally moobs.

He shook his head at me jokingly. "Well, you smell nice. And you look nice. You always look nice." Bertholdt, his best and childhood friend, snorted.

"Romantic as always, Mooby."

"Don't call me that, Sweat King."

I rolled my eyes and left them to their bickering, but not before Reiner caught my wrist and brought me in for a kiss. "Good luck, babe." He winked at me as I giggled and left for class.

Two hours and forty-five minutes of painful (but successful (hopefully)) calculus later, I exited the hell hole of a classroom and went to my locker, gathering all of my crap from this school year. I, like most students, did not have a 6th period. The only people with a 6th period class were the kids who needed intermediate classes. So, I had completely finished my 11th grade of year of high school.

I was supposed to meet my group of friends at this restaurant called 'Colossals'. It was actually owned by our friend Sasha, so her parents had agreed to house our large group for a discounted price.

I shut my locker for the last time. Wow, now that I think about it, it was sad to be leaving. I knew I would be back in a short 3 months, but still. I had to choke back an onslaught of tears and practically run to my car.

Once I was outside, I could breathe again. I always got emotional like this on the last day of school. It was never really sad, but you kind of miss it I guess. By now, I was in my small car and had regained my composure.

I turned on the radio, and what other song would come on besides "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy would come on? That's when I started crying. Goddamn emotions.

"Breathe, Christa, breathe." Crying was stupid, but it was something that was inevitable for almost every person ever. I hated crying.

10 minutes later, it was like my little scene had never happened. At this point, I was singing loudly to whatever came on the radio while I was in traffic. First it was some MCR song, then it was a Lana Del Ray, and then it was a personal favorite: 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds. By then, all tears were gone.

I finally arrived at the small cafè. I got out of the car and found a few of my friends sitting outside. The only ones there so far were Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. The three of them were always together, so this wasn't surprising. I gave each of them a quick hug; even Mikasa hugged me! Now I can cross that off of my bucket list. She never hugged anyone except Eren, her adoptive brother.

"Hey Christa!" I heard Sasha Blouse's voice behind me. She was the owner's daughter. Next to her was her long time boyfriend Connie, and they already had breadsticks in hand. Of course.

"Hey Sasha. Hi Connie!" More hugs were exchanged between the 6 of them, and then Sasha took them to the table they had reserved.

"Just sit here, and Mom or Dad will be out soon to get our drinks and orders and what not." Everyone took a seat, and I saved a seat next to me for Reiner and Bertholdt.

For about 15 minutes, we just exchanged small talk and waited for Reiner and Bertl. Our drinks and some chips and salsa came out (which were amazing, as always. Sasha's dad was a fucking god when it came to salsa.) When the two of them finally pulled up in Bertl's beat up Passat.

"Fucking finally!" Eren shouted when Reiner got out of the car. Reiner flipped him off, making everyone laugh.

Reiner took his seat next to me, his arm instantly coming up to circle my shoulders. "How'd the calc exam go?"

"Oh, it was fine. Lots of numbers."

"Mine had more shapes than numbers! I fucking hate trig!" Connie piped up from the end of the table. "I'm just glad it's over. I hope I never see another triangle again, unless it's pizza. Or pie. Or cheese."

Reiner just rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "So, are you still planning on coming to Rose Beach with me while I go to training."

I smiled back. Ah, yes. That's what was going to make this summer so perfect.

"Yep. As of right now, my mom is cool with me staying up there with you until July."

"I still can't believe she's letting you. I mean, this is you and me. In a beach house by ourselves. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want." I laughed again, this time at Reiner.

"Well, Reiner, she's come to trust you a lot. We've been dating since freshman year, and we've known eachother since the 6th grade. Don't jinx anything, ok?"

He smiled at me gently before cupping my face and kissing me gently. "Ok."

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing our plans for summer, promising to still hang out, and had a contest between Sasha and Connie to see who could deep-throat the breadstick better.

Connie won. Sasha is now doubtful of Connie's sexuality.

I pulled into my driveway at around 1:30 in the afternoon, and was surprised to see both my mom's and my dad's cars in the garage. And the only thing going through my head right then was "Oh, fuck". Two cars at the same time never meant a good thing.

My parents had a good, healthy relationship. But they never saw each other. The only times they were both present at the same time was nighttime when they slept, and Christmas. Otherwise, they never spoke.

So this was bad.

I exited the car and entered the house. Oh god, they're both on the couch together. Either someone died or something extremely good is happening.

They both looked up at me when I entered the room, and they didn't look happy. "Uh, hi guys! What's up?" They exchanged a worried look. Oh, fuck.

"Christa, will you come sit down? We have some.. bad news."

Shit.

I sat down quietly, gently. But I was scared. Thankfully, they got right down to it.

"Sweetie, your mother just lost her job. We can pay college tuition, but you have to work a summer job to get started on money for housing. We found you a job in Trost. It's a very nice, fancy restaurant that pays a lot of money. You'll be staying with your cousin Hitch and her mother. And we found out this morning that Sasha and Connie are going to be working the summer there too, so you won't be alone." Dad took a breath after his long ramble.

I sat, momentarily stunned.

No one's dead. No one's divorced. No one's pregnant.

It was way worse.

My summer just went down the drain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, so you can't come visit me at all?" Reiner asked from the back of the room. I had called him right after my parents had rudely changed my plans and told him I wouldn't be seeing him this summer.

"Nope. I'm going to be stuck in Trost with my Aunt Hannah and my cousin Hitch the Bitch. And I'm going to be waiting on tables all day and all night. But, I'll be making $25 an hour, which is practically unheard of for a server to make." I tried to sound excited, but I was so depressed. This sucked. I didn't want to spend my summer working. I wanted to not have any responsibilities for once.

Reiner sighed. I heard him come up behind me and wrap his big arms around my petite frame. I felt like crying.

"It's ok. I'll come visit you when I can. And uh, we'll see each other a lot next year. It'll be ok." I nodded solemnly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. They bought me plane tickets a few hours ago and got me a direct flight to Trost at 8 a.m." Reiner nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. I'll convince your parents to let me drop you off at the airport." I closed my eyes and nodded again. It's like all I could do what nod. Like I forgot how my vocal cords work.

I felt Reiner gently kiss my forehead before leaving and closing my door softly behind him. I slid down my wall and onto the floor, heaving a massive sigh. I let my head bang back softly on the wall.

Several hours later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Christa Historia Lenz, you are not done packing and it's 10:30!" My eyes drifted open to see my mother standing there. I suppressed a groan as I rose to my feet, stretching my arms above my head and feeling my back crack gloriously several times.

My mom looked at me expectantly. "I got it. Let me finish. I'll be done in 30 minutes." She grimaced and left the room. I yawned, and finished folding the clothes that were sitting on my bed.

I had heard that Trost actually had a really awesome beach, so I brought like, 10 swimsuits. And it was always really hot in Trost, so I was able to still bring with me the several outfits and clothing items I had bought prior to finding out I would be working this summer.

The hard part of packing was finding the work clothes. My mom had said I would be waiting on tables. The restaurant was formal, so I had to wear either a black skirt or black pants, with a white button down shirt everyday. Lucky for me, I had several black skirts and even pants. And my mom had an endless supply of white button-downs that she had passed to me without even hesitating.

Once that was taken care of, I left the suitcase open and on the floor. I still had to pack my toiletries tomorrow morning when I woke up and showered and all of that. Then, I gracelessly collapsed under my covers at exactly 10:57 p.m.

I dreamed of what I had planned to do that summer. I dreamed of endless beach days with Reiner, and of shopping with Sasha, and of going to the gym with Mikasa. I dreamed of studying advanced physics with Armin and learning how to kick ass at beer pong with Connie (though I always played water pong. I didn't do underage drinking).

The alarm clock at 5:30 ended my euphoria. I stumbled around momentarily before finding the 'off' button. I rubbed my eyes and stood on shaky, tired legs. My first day of summer started with me getting up earlier than I would on a regular school day.

5:31. I had 29 minutes before Reiner would pull up at my door to take me to the airport. I decided to skip the shower and just roll with it.

I threw my hair up in the most atrocious, sinful ponytail ever. "Oh god" I mumbled to myself. But it was just a plane ride. No one important would see me.

Unless the president is on my plane.

Oh god I really hope the president isn't on my plane..

I shook myself out of it and finished putting on a little bit of makeup so I didn't look like I had risen directly from a grave. Then I unceremoniously tossed all of my soaps, makeup, and hair stuff and other important life things in my suitcase, and zipped it up.

I walked into the kitchen in my jeans and a Maria High School hoodie. My parents bedroom door was still shut, but that wasn't really surprising. They wouldn't care about saying goodbye.

I found a banana in the pantry and ate it before the doorbell rang. I then rolled my huge, but only suitcase to the door, where I opened it to see Reiner standing. "Goodmorning!" He shouted cheerfully, before pecking me on the cheek.

That had managed to earn a smile. "Hey. Thank you again for the ride. I appreciate it a lot. I would much rather have you take me to my doom than my parents."

He laughed his deep, throaty laugh before taking my suitcase to his car. I followed him and was about to get in the passenger side when I saw someone else already sitting there. A bald someone.

Shit.

"Uh, Reiner? Why are Connie and Sasha in your car?" Then I realized it: my mom had told me last night that Connie and Sasha were going to be working the same job as me.

We were on the same flight.

I was going to be on the same plane as Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Reiner asked for the 12th time in 10 minutes. I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I swear." I kissed him again, on the lips this time. I had promised to text him at least one time a day, and that we would see each other at least once this summer.

I finally got out of his car with Connie and Sasha at 6:22 as he drove away. Connie, Sasha and I wheeled our suitcases up to the ticket counter. We got our boarding passes, and proceeded to security.

I abruptly put a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Sasha, you can't bring food through this security line. They don't want you taking it on the plane."

She looked at me with the widest look of fear I'd ever seen. "Um, no. I'm holding onto all of my food. They can't take it,"

"Sasha, yes they can. It's more trouble than it's worth to try and bring it in, ok?" I tried pleading with her.

She let out a massive groan that attracted the eyes of several others in security. "Fine. I'll get rid of all of my food and stARVE." She shouted. She sulked over to the garbage can and began ditching all kinds of foods: peanuts, some doughnuts, and 3 oranges.

I turned to Connie. "You too, Baldy."

More groaning. More throwing things away.

Once I thought everything had been thrown away, I let them get back in line. Sasha was up first. She also ended up having not gotten rid of anything. We also ended up in a security check for an extra hour. We didn't get out until 7:45.

And that's how we missed Flight #1.

The next flight to Trost was at 11:30 a.m. I had ensured and double ensured that Connie and Sasha were free of any food or anything else that could cause a hold up. Thankfully, the two of them learned that being stripped and deprived of food for 2 hours was not fun, and they had decided not to do it again.

So they were at the gate for their next flight. "You both have your boarding passes?" I asked. They flashed them at me, and for the first time I actually looked to see where they were sitting. Then I looked to see where I was sitting. Oh no.

"Oh god no."

I had been the lucky winner to get sat right in between Connie and Sasha.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"When are they bringing the food out?"

"What time do we take off?"

We hadn't even gotten off of the runway yet and I was already halfway losing my mind. Connie and Sasha had to be the most talkative, most loud people I had ever met. They couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than 5 seconds, I swear.

Sasha was to the left of me, at the window seat. Connie was to my right, on the isle. He was immersed in some little hand-held video game of his, and Sasha was eating a bag of chips from inside her backpack (where did she even buy those?). I had on some noise-cancelling headphones, but I think there's an intense difference between noise-cancelling and Sasha/Connie-cancelling.

Trust me, I love those two to death, but I was about to murder them. Especially since they seem to cause a whole lot of problems on board. Starting here.

Problem #1

"Sir? Can you please turn off your device while we takeoff?" A young, pretty flight attendant asked Connie.

Connie didn't even bat an eyelash at the attendant. "Um, no. I'm about to win."

I had to keep down a mix of a scoff and an indignant noise. Connie could be so dense at times.

"Sir. I need you to turn off the device."

"No."

"If you give me problems I'll have to confiscate it."

Connie looked up now. "Why do I have to turn it off?"

"It's policy. Now turn it off."

Connie groaned and shut off the game, finally drawing away the attention from us. I swear to god I could kill that kid.

Problem #2

"Attention passengers, we're about to take off for Trost International Airport. If you'll look to the front, you can see the flight attendants demonstrate the safety procedures." The attendants went through a walk through of all of the safety equipment. When they got to the part about the emergency exits, I realized that Sasha was sitting closest to the exit.

"Ma'am?" Sasha whipped around to face another attendant talking to her. "You're sitting closest to the exit. I might have to ask you to switch spots with this man so that he can manage the-"

She didn't finish her sentence, because all of the sudden, Sasha was trying to rip off the emergency exit door to exhibit her strength, and the next thing I know Connie and I are yanking her off the door. She didn't get it open, and she also proved that she could get it off quickly if necessary.

Crisis averted.

Problem #3

After we landed at the Trost International Airport, we found out that Connie had picked the most drab and common looking suitcase, because we couldn't find his anywhere.

Until Connie saw a look-a-like being wheeled away by someone else.

"There it is!" I only spun around in time to see Connie on a strangers back, screaming at him to 'give him back his damn suitcase!'

But then we looked at the luggage tag and Connie had to apologize for attacking a stranger.

We finally found his suitcase on a different conveyer belt, and left the airport.

I waved down a cab and 2:26 p.m. on Saturday, June 2. And then we found a hotel to stay at until we got living situations figured out the next day.

"Do you want some dinner?" Connie asked me at 5:15-ish. All I could do was shake my head 'no' before passing out on my temporary bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the most annoying sound ever; yet neither Connie or Sasha were in the room. I looked around, momentarily stunned, and found the noise was coming from my phone. Grumbling, I leaned over to the oak nightstand and picked it up to see who was calling me at 5 am.

Incoming Call: Aunt Ilse

Oh shit.

I momentarily contemplated not answering. But, I realized that she would only call me back, more worried than before. So I answered.

Big mistake.

"Hello?" I answered groggily? Needless to say, her shrill voice made me not-so-groggy.

"Christa? Hello are you there? Are you in town yet? Why didn't you call last night? I almost lost my head in worry. I came close to calling your mother!"

Wow.

"Aunt Ilse? We missed our first flight out of Shinganshina yesterday, and had to catch a later flight. We got into town around 1:30 or 2:00, but we were so tired we all just went to sleep. Sorry I didn't call, I was just-"

She interrupted with a rude and curt "We?"

"Yeah. My friends Sasha and Connie are going to be working here this summer so we were on the same flight. Anyway-"

Interruption #2: "They're not staying with us, right? I don't have enough room and will happily tell them so to get them out of here."

Another annoyed sigh accidentally escaped me. "No, they're not staying with us. They have a condo rented out a few blocks from our street." Wow, I actually finished a sentence. That always rare around Aunt Ilse.

"Oh. Ok. Well, Hitch and I will be expecting to see you in a few hours. Maybe 9? You can meet us at the Garrison, a cafe a few blocks from the house."

"Ok-" I heard the phone click on the other end. Of course.

I layed back down on the soft mattress. This was going to be a long, long summer.

At 7:30, I finally officially got out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom to do morning things that I'm sure you honestly don't really care about. I then dressed in jeans and a navy blue button down shirt, and left my hair as it was. Sometimes the bed-head gods didn't betray me.

It was 8:15 by then, so I left the room to go see Sasha and Connie in the room across the hall. I knocked gently, and wasn't surprised at all when there was no answer. So I used the key card that Connie gave me and unlocked the door to see Sasha passed out on top of Connie, still fully clothed from yesterday and with an empty pack on Double Stuf Oreos between them.

I coughed awkwardly to see if they would awaken, to no avail. So I left the room again momentarily, and returned with a fresh biscuit from the breakfast table in the lobby. And .2 seconds later, Sasha was eating the bread out of my hand, and Connie was stumbling around blindly trying to find Sasha.

"Good morning, guys. I hope you uh, slept well. I just thought I'd tell you I'm off. Aunt Ilse and Cousin Bitch want me to meet them at the Garrison. I'll see you at restaurant training tomorrow morning, ok?" Connie nodded, still dazed, and Sasha threw her arms around me in parting.

I walked back across the hall to my room. After getting all of my stuff back in my huge suitcase, I zipped it up and wheeled it away from the room and down the hall. I checked out of the hotel quickly before walking the the rental car I had gotten. It took some effort to get the suitcase in the back of the car, but I was finally driving away from the hotel at 8:34.

It was early. Most people were still asleep. There were a lot of students in Trost because Trost University was on the other side of town. A lot of students had gotten done with classes yesterday or the day before, so of course they were all still asleep. It was summer, after all.

20 minutes later, I was in front of the Garrison Cafe. I didn't want to get out of the car. The Sun was already high in the sky, and it was hot. But I mostly just didn't want to deal with Aunt Ilse or Hitch.

I hadn't seen either of them since I was 9 years old. I had just turned 16 in January, so it had been a while since I had seen either of them. And our last encounter was anything but familial.

Aunt Ilse had lost her husband Isaac in the Gulf War. She wasn't crazy or anything, but she definitely wasn't stable. She had developed nervous tendencies and didn't trust other people very easily. She also got stressed incredibly quickly.

My cousin Hitch was just awful. I had nicknamed her "Hitch the Bitch" when I was as young as 6 years old because honestly; she's just a bitch. When I was 7 she "jokingly" told my mom I had pushed her off of her bicycle, which made no sense since she pushed me off of my bike and I had skinned knees to prove it. But Mom believed Hitch anyway.

5 minutes later, I had gathered enough courage to get out of the car. With a shaky breath, I opened the door and got out. I absent mindedly fiddled with my bracelet as I went inside the small and cozy restaurant.

I saw Hitch and Ilse sitting at a small table for three in the corner. I hoped they hadn't been there for too long, otherwise I was in a bit of trouble.

I began to make my way over to them when Ilse caught sight of me. "Christa. How are you?"

There was no hugging, no kisses, no handshakes, not even a smile was offered. "I'm well. How are you?"

The thing about Aunt Ilse's smile is that it wasn't a smile. I was like a smirk of displeasure mixed with a face you make when you're about cry, or throw up. So I got one of those faces, which I guess meant she was sort of happy to see me.

Then I turned to Hitch. "Hey. Long time no see how are you?" I tried my best to smile as I sat down. Hitch just scoffed and went back to sipping her coffee and scrolling through her Instagram feed on her phone. I follow her on Instagram and she only posts pictures of coffee and sad looking photos of angry teenage girls.

I spent the next half hour trying to fill awkward silences and catch up with 2 people I didn't really care about catching up with. I finally put an end to my agony by leaving $10 for my breakfast and escaping to my car, telling Ilse and Hitch I needed to go buy something from Target.

I decided I would actually go to a Target and see if I needed anything. I doubted I did, but I decided to try anyway. There was a Target not too far from the Garrison, so I drove there in a pretty short amount of time.

Oh fuck yes. It's a SuperTarget.

SuperTargets were my only reason for existing. I had once been to one in Stohess, and holy shit it was literally 3 stories. I had been in a 3 story Target and lived to tell the tale.

I resisted the urge to sprint into the huge store. But I had Mom's debit card. She said to use her money on things I would need while I was in Trost.

And I guess I needed a few things. Just a few.

Inside, I felt at home. The first thing I laid my sights on was buy 1 get one free Double Stuf Oreos. BOGO Oreos? That is so absolutely necessary.

My mom was going to murder me. But she could kill me after I spent close to $500.

2 hours later, I had finally made it to the 2nd story of this Target. And I knew that the 2nd story wasn't going to take very long, because that's where they sold the clothes, and I think if I try and stuff anything else in my suitcase, it would literally explode.

The second I stepped off the elevator, I found myself walking straight into a chest. A big chest. A woman's chest. I had stuffed my face in a strangers boobs. Shit.

I reeled back instantly until I was against the metal door of the elevator, and I looked straight up into a tall girl's face.

I was on the short side, if you asked me. I was only 4'9. So when I had to make eye contact with people, it was rather difficult due to the height difference. This girl was like, 5'7 or 5'8. So My neck was craned way back to look into her golden eyes. Damn, she was really pretty. She had dark, short hair that framed her tan face. She had really muscular arms, but the hot kind of muscular, not the nasty, thick, body builder muscles. She also had a lot of freckles and wow she was really-

"Watch where you're going, midget. I like a good motorboat as much as the next girl, but I like to be aware of who's face is in my boobs."

I must have looked like a fish gasping for water. And I was at least 99.999% sure I was the same color as butchered tomatoes.

"No, I uh, I d-didn't-!" But she was already past me, and into the elevator, whose doors had opened without me even noticing. And then she was gone.

Rude.

A few hours later, I walked into Ilse's house with a suitcase and 12 Target bags. Stumbling into her house with the spare key she had given me, I realized no one was home yet. Either that or the had left for dinner without me. It was 5:17 p.m when I got back in.

I clumsily but successfully made her way to the guest room where I would spend the next 3 months. There was one queen bed in the middle of the room, and a small loveseat in the corner. A large television screen was centered on the wall opposite her bed, and there was a nice wooden desk on the right wall, and a large dresser on the other side of the loveseat. At the wall opposite the bed, there was a black mini fridge.

I hummed thoughtfully. "Not bad."

I began unpacking all of my shit. I had decided before I came that I would buy my own food on the debit card and keep it in my room so that Hitch and her boyfriend would keep out of my stuff.

Speaking of boyfriend, I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text. Just a simple "Hey, at Bitch's house, miss you and love you".

I ate some of the ramen I bought for dinner, and passed out on my bed at 7:37 p.m, dreaming of freckles for some reason.

Only tomorrow would I realize why freckles invaded my unconscious.


End file.
